


A Helping Hand

by peppymint



Category: Highlander
Genre: Gen, Reviews: 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _Actually intended to write this for a hl challenge_

 _But, I didn't manage to get signed up_

 _And then it just fell by the wayside_

  
**A Helping Hand**   


"Here you go," Cory said, plopping down beside his companion. "One hot dog, with all the trimmings. Considering one of these men was a professional bank robber, while the other was an FBI Agent, this sight would have seemed a bit odd to anyone who didn't know the pair's history.

Hmm. Matthew looked up from his contemplation of the grass. Blinking as he silently accepted the offer of food. A brief smile crossed his face before he returned to his thoughts.

"All right," the thief said crossing his legs to sit Indian Style. "What's with you? I swear you haven't said two words all afternoon." To be honest, he was starting to get a little worried.

Matthew sighed, putting his hotdog down on the checkered tablecloth. "Do you ever feel like your not making a difference?" he said at last. "I mean, why do I even bother? People never change. There will always be monsters in this world."

Cory went silent, absolutely speechless. For as long as he could remember, his teacher had been totally devoted to law enforcement. If that changed, well, he didn't know what he would do. The bank robber forced a laugh. "Don't tell me you're having a midlife crisis Matthew?" he told the other. "You're far too young for that." Only nine hundred years, give or take.

The agent merely shrugged, causing his student to frown deeply. Now this wouldn't do at all. "You see that girl," he said, pointing to a teen jogging through the park. "You saved her life."

"Come again." The agent turned, studying the young woman intently. He had an excellent memory for faces. He was sure he would recall hers.

"You saved her life," Cory continued. "When you proved her grandfather innocent of murder." Back then, it was likely the man would have been hung. "Or him," the thief pointed at another passerby. "One day some time down the line, he will make it home safely, because you put a monster away."

The bank robber leaned back, stretching out on the grass. "Your problem Matthew," he said casually. "Is that you look too much at the big picture." His green eyes held a serious gleam. "The little things, that is what makes this life worth living."

Matthew stared. If he didn't know better he would think this man was an imposter. Just when had his student grown up. He voiced the thought aloud.

"Me," Cory wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Grow up," he opened a newspaper, pointedly ignoring the other. "There is no need to be insulting Matthew." A self-satisfied smirk passed over the thief's features as he regarded the first article on the page.

Curious, Matthew leaned over the younger immortals shoulder. _Federal Reserve Robbed,_ the headline screamed. The agent felt a familiar tick in his cheek. "Corwin!"

 _Well, it's done_

 _Now if only I can get the internet to cooperate_


End file.
